Terra, Ventus and the Worm
by kingdomkey0703
Summary: A strange monster arrives at Land of Departure and eats all the citizens' things! It's up to Terra and Ven to save the world! Please R&R!


_**Terra, Ventus, and the Worm**_

Hello folks! This is another parody of Spongebob Squarepants: Sandy, Spongebob and the Worm. You guys might be wondering why I am having a habit of this. I'll tell ya why: because it's fun! Anyway, if you guys are confused like why is Zack, Lea, and Isa are in Land of Departure, it's because they need some roles here. And about Ven's room, I'll make it a house instead 'cause I'm having a little trouble if I put room instead of house. Oh yeah, Lea is having a mini restaurant because of his greediness and Isa and Ven are his employees. And Ven also has a pet parrot, given by Master Eraqus. Disclaimer please!

Ven: Kingdomkey0703 doesn't own any of us.

-KH-SS-

"Ahh, another peaceful evening in Land of Departure," A French narrator said. "Listen to the tropical tranquility," Then, we now see Land of Departure; something underground is tunneling and consumes the Land of Departure sign. "Uh-oh," The French narrator said. The thing moves on to the rest of Land of Departure; a cop is writing a ticket for a car parked near a fire hydrant; the thing, still invisible, eats the car without the cop noticing. The cop then notices the car has disappeared, so the cop picks the fire hydrant up, moves it to the adjacent car and places the ticket on the car, whistling as he walks away. The thing moves on to Ven's house. His parrot wakes up from the noises, sees the thing and squawks in terror. Ven, who doesn't seem to hear the noises, continues to sleep.

"Trick-or-Treat. Thank you," Ventus mumbled in his sleep as the thing eats his blanket. "You keep the change," He mumbled again while the thing eats his pillow. Ven wakes up on the commotion, and rubs his eyes. "What?" He said. Ven stares fixedly at the thing in terror. The camera zooms out to show half of the house's walls missing.

_Narrator: The next day_

"I saw it!" Ven exclaimed at the mini restaurant of Lea. "It was big! It was all wiggly! And it ate everything!" The crowd gasps after they heard Ven's story of a monster.

Zack, who happened to buy some food, drops his jaws. "That's horrible!" He said. He then gobbles down the whole tray of food, containers and all.

"It was an _Alaskan_..." Ven began. "_Bull... Worm!_" The crowd then murmurs worriedly.

A man shows his wheelbarrow, which was eaten on the side. "He ate my wheelbarrow!"

"He ate my children's homework!" A woman said as the two children winks simultaneously while giving a big thumbs up.

Another man shows his butt, which was eaten. "Do I need to say it?"

The crowd murmurs once more but only louder. "How can we protect ourselves?" One of them said.

"I've got it!" Lea exclaimed as the crowd glance at him. "Let's just all buy a burger!"

"Booooo!" The crowd shouted while throwing ketchup and mustard bottles at Lea.

The crowd went back to their conversations. "We should lock our doors!" One of them said.

"We should call my nephew!"

"We should dig a moat!"

"We should take Land of Departure and push it somewhere else!" Zack suggested as the crowd stopped talking and stare at Zack.

Isa stares at Zack. "That idea may just be crazy enough... **To get us all killed!**" The crowd resumes fretting again.

"What's wrong with my idea?" Zack asked through the frets of the crowd.

"Let's get someone to go after it!"

"There's no one fool enough to take on an Alaskan Bull Worm!" Lea yelled. All of the sudden, a horrible screeching noise is heard, making the crowd cringe. They glance at a scary-looking old guy in a raincoat with a hook for a hand, scraping it on the window of the restaurant.

The man stops and glances at the crowd. "You got a bathroom in this place?"

Lea looked slightly peeved after what happen. "In the back."

"Thanks," The man said as he runs towards the bathroom.

"I'll catch your worm for you, that is, if you're willing to pay!" Terra, who was sitting on a chair with his feet up on the table, said.

"**NO!**" Lea shouted, making the crowd stare at him. "You'll never get a cent out of me!" He runs towards the cash register and blocks it with his body. "**NEVER! **I'd rather that worm come in here right now and _eat you all __**alive!**_" The crowd stared at him strangely as Lea calms down. "Sorry."

Terra laughs. "Aw shucks. I don't want your munny. I was just playing up the drama of the moment, that's all," He said as Lea chuckles, which gradually turned into cries. "Nope. I'm gonna take that spineless worm down for nothing, 'cause this is personal. Look. My shoe's gone!" Terra shows his missing left shoe at the crowd as they gasps. "That thing must've got it while I had my back turned, that coward! I'm gonna get back what's mine!"

The crowd cheers as Ven looks alarmed. "What?" He began. "But Terra, you don't know what you're up against! We're talking about an _Alaskan... Bull... Worm!_"

"Well, I don't know anything about Alaska, but look at here," Terra said as he shows Ven some pictures. "When I was at your age, I wrangled bulls and I wrangled worms," He continued, showing the pictures of him with a lasso around a bull, then a lasso around a worm. "Far as I'm concerned, doing them both together just saves rope. Now I'm gonna go kick me some worm tail!" He runs to the doors of the restaurant as the crowd goes wild.

"But Terra, you don't know!" Ven said.

Terra glances back at Ven. "Don't worry, Ven. I won't be long," He then left the restaurant.

Ven then chases after him. "Terra! Terra!"

"Go get 'em, Terra! We have the utmost confidence in you!" Lea cheered as the crowd stops cheering and Lea glances at Zack. "Now, what was that idea of yours?"

_Narrator: Later_

"**PUSH!**" Zack shouted as the citizens push the buildings of Land of Departure.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

"Wait! Terra!" Ven shouted, following Terra's tracks. Terra glances at his back and saw Ven coming towards him.

"Hey, Ven, you coming to watch?" He asked, walking forward.

Ven goes in front of Terra, making him stop on his tracks. "Terra, don't go!"

"Why not?" Terra asked, crossing his arms while raising an eyebrow.

"Terra, I saw it! It's _big... scary... and pink!_" Ven exclaimed.

"So's Zack's belly button, but I'm not afraid of that neither!" Terra said, getting more annoyed.

Ven looks at Terra worriedly. "You'll get massacred!" He said as he collapses into cubes.

"Ven, I'm a Keybearer when I was at your age. What you think is big and what I think is big are two totally different "big"s. Besides, he got my shoe. I can't take that sitting down," Terra explained.

"Okay, but what if the worm didn't take your shoe?" Ven asked.

Terra uncrosses his arms. "If that worm didn't got my shoe, who does?"

Ven looks on the ground nervously. "Um, I do?" He said, unconvincingly.

"You do? Where?" Terra asked again, getting more annoyed than before.

Ven points at his pocket. "Um... In my pocket."

"Well, why didn't you just say so? Give it here! Come on!" Terra said as Ven gets even more nervous while pulling something out from his pocket and shows it to Terra. "Ven, that's a paper clip and a piece of string," Terra said.

Ven shook his head. "No, it's not. This is your shoe."

"Ven!" Terra shouted, practically annoyed.

"How would _you _know? ! It's always on your foot!" Ven said, defensively. He then jumps and hugs Terra's head. "Oh, don't go, don't go, don't go!"

Terra pulls Ven off his face and glares at him. "Ven, what's the matter with you? Now, I'm gonna go give that legless worm what-for, and there isn't anything you can say to stop me!" Terra then resumes to his walk, leaving Ven behind.

"Oh yeah? What if I said... '_**Blargen fedibble no-hip**_'?" Ven said, making Terra stop on his tracks again.

"Well, I gotta admit, that slowed me down, but I'm still going for him!" Terra said as he resumes to his walk again.

Ven appears next to Terra as he strides along. "You know, shoes are so overrated. Let's just forget about it and go home," Ven said but Terra keeps on walking. Ven catches up with Terra with an ice cream on his hand. "I've got ice cream!" Ven exclaimed but Terra continues. "With nuts..." Ven said as he stops. Terra continues to walk as Ven appears once more, this time with a goofy man mask on his face. "Terra, this is your father speaking, and I forbid you to go after this worm! You come back here, young man!" He said.

Terra glances at his back while walking away. "You're not my father!"

Ven stands in front of Terra with his Keyblade out. "Terra, if you want to get to that worm, you're gonna have to go through me!" He said. Terra glares at him and pushes through his body as if walking through a pair of swinging doors. Ven then grabs Terra's ankles while crying as Terra stops walking and glances at the crying Ventus. "Terra, no! I can't let you! I'm not gonna let you get killed! If you find him, you'll get eaten for sure!" Ven cried, still holding Terra's ankles.

"There's no way some dumb old worm's gonna make a meal of me! I'm too tough!" Terra said, trying to move but can't because of Ven's tight grip.

"No, not tough enough! Not tough enough!" Ven cried again.

"Ven, quit your worrying. I can take care of myself. After all, who's the strongest man in Land of Departure?" Terra said as he summons his Keyblade and cuts the large boulder in half.

Ven points at Terra. "You are."

"And who put the hi-yah, hi, ho, "K" in Keyblade?" Terra asked again, making a K shape using his body.

Meanwhile, Ven makes a U shape using his body too. "You did."

"And who saves your butt from certain destruction on a regular basis?" Terra asked while his eyes are half lidded.

Ven shows his butt, which has 'Property of Terra' on it. "You do," he answered meekly.

"Right. And I can handle your little bull worm too, 'cause I am the best there is! There isn't anything too big or too ornery for me to catch," Terra said.

Ven nods. "Okay."

"Say it," Terra stated, crossing his arms.

"There ain't nothing..." Before Ven could finish his sentence, he was cut off but Terra, who just said:

"Isn't _anything!_"

Ven flinches and copies Terra's voice. "Isn't _anything_ (normal voice -) too big or ornery for you to catch," He said as Terra nods and continues his walk while Ven following him. "But..." Ven was cut off by Terra. "But..." He was cut off again. "And..." He was cut off again. "We..." Cut off again. "I..." Cut off again. "Yeah but..."

"No!"

"You see..."

"No!"

"I..." Terra cuts Ven off one last time with a frustrated groan.

_Narrator: Later_

Terra picks up some leaves from the ground and sniffs it as if he was a tracking animal. "Worm sign," He said as he looks up and sees a 'cave' not too far. "He's in that cave."

Ven glances at Terra with a worried look on his face. "Terra, are you sure you...?"

"Of course I am! I'm going in and I'm not coming out until I got me a big heaping plate of worm stew," Terra said as he enters the cave. Ven hides behind a rock and shudders behind it. We can hear Terra in the cave saying:

"Aha! There you are, you shoe-nabbing worm! Take this!" Terra shouted as he summons his Keyblade and fights the worm inside the cave, accompanied with karate noises. Terra peeks out of the cave. "I'm winning, Ven!" He said and goes back to resume his fight.

"Terra, that's not...!" Ven shouted but he was cut off by fighting noises inside the cave.

Terra peeks out again. "This shouldn't take long!" He goes back inside and resumes his fight again.

"Terra, that's not...!" Ven was cut off again.

Terra peeks out again. "Almost done!" He goes back and gets back to his fight.

"Terra!" Ven was cut off again.

Terra comes out again but this time, he was riding a pink segmented thing. "I got him, Ven!" He said as he makes a knot out of the thing and stands on it proudly.

"Terra...?" Ven said, uneasily, feeling like something bad is going to happen.

Terra wipes the sweat on his brows. "Man. This worm put up some sort of fight. But I'm a Keybearer, and as you can see, no worm is a match for me." Terra said, showing off. "I even found my shoe!" He shows Ven his shoe, all chewed up and it was covered with saliva.

"That's not the worm," Ven said, pointing at the 'worm' Terra fought.

"Excuse me?"

"That's not the worm. That's his _tongue_," Ven said as the camera zooms out to show that Ven was right. The opening cave was actually the worm's open mouth.

Terra stares at it while blinking. "Ohhhh. This is the tongue, and... the whole thing... is the... worm," He said. There was an awkward silence not until Terra freaks out and shouts: **"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"** The duo sprint away as the worm growls angrily and chases after them.

"So, what's the plan, Terra?" Ven asked through his breathes while running away from the worm.

Terra looks back and sees that the worm was gaining on them. "Run faster!" He shouted.

"I could've thought of that," Ven stated until he realizes something. "Hey, wait a minute! I was right, wasn't I? !"

"Later!"

"Aha, he is too big for you, isn't he?"

"Not now, Ven!"

"I wanna hear you say it!"

"Can we talk about this another time?"

"Say it!"

"Ven!"

"Say it or I'll trip you!" Ven said as he continues to run on one foot while the other one was poised to trip Terra.

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Not now!"

"Say it!"

"Okay! You were right, and I was wrong. I was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! Are you happy now?" Terra shouted as he glares at Ven.

Ven grins, forgetting the worm behind them. "I knew it," The worm emits another huge growl, making the two run scream and run even faster. They run up and down on a sand mound, which the worm plows right through it. They run past the man (The one who has a large bite on his butt), who was leaning over under his car's hood. His butt was all bandaged up perfectly not until the worm passes by and takes another bite on his butt.

"Not again!" The man groaned. Back to Terra and Ven, the worm was gaining on them fast.

Ven glances at Terra while running away. "Uh, Terra?"

"Yeah?"

"What do we do now?"

Terra looks around while panting and sweating. The worm growls again as Terra saw the seemingly endless pine trees in front of them. "I've got it! Ven, you still got that paper clip and that string?" Terra said, glancing at Ven.

"I'm way ahead of you, Terra!" Ven said while making a necklace out of paper clip and the string. "Look, it's a necklace! 'V' for Ventus or 'T' for Terra! That way they can identify our bodies."

"No, silly! How about 'T' "To save our skins"?" Terra said as he takes the string and uses the hook of the paper clip to wrap the string around one of the pine trees. He grabs Ven and swings them up and over the branch onto the worm's back. "Yeah! Now, this is what I call a rodeo! We'll be nice and safe up here," Terra said. The worm starts to plow off a cliff like a runaway train. Ven and Terra realize this, scream together, and begin to run towards the end of the worm to the safety of the plateau. The duo jump off safely as the worm falls off the cliff.

"We did it!" Terra exclaimed

"Yeah! He'll never get out of there!" Ven exclaimed too.

"We saved the town!"

"Yeah! Let's go tell everybody!" Ven exclaimed as he and Terra left the cliff and onto Land of Departure to tell the good news.

_Narrator: Meanwhile_

The citizens of Land of Departure are still pushing the buildings to safety. **"PUSH!"** Zack shouted as the citizens pushes the buildings together. **"PUSH!"** The citizens push the buildings one last time. The citizens then cheers happily.

"Hooray!" They all said. The worm, still falling, lands on the buildings and smashes it into bits.

"Ouuuuuch," The worm moaned as the screen fades into black.

-KH-SS-

Well, that's all folks! Hope you guys had a good laugh! Also, you could give me some requests if you guys want to see more Spongebob Squarepants parodies!

See ya!


End file.
